Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more aspects of an image forming apparatus and a method for performing preparation operations prior to acceptance of a job executing instruction.
Related Art
A multi-function peripheral (hereinafter referred to as an “MFP”) has been known that serves as a printer, an image scanner, and a copy machine. Specifically, for instance, an inkjet-type MFP has been known that is configured to form an image on a sheet by discharging ink droplets from a recording head.
In the known MFP, a recovery process to eliminate a cause of failure in discharging ink droplets is performed prior to an ink discharging operation. For example, a technique has been known that is adapted to perform the recovery process in response to a user operation being performed before the start of document scanning. Thereby, it is possible to execute a copy job in a short time without excessively performing the recovery process.